Jealousy
by enchantix fairy
Summary: Zane has returned to his old self again. He admits he has fallen in love with Alexis. But now Alexis is always hanging out with Jaden. What will he do? This fic takes place at episode 163. Please review.


Author's note: Greetings…  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters  
Author's note: I don't write duel scenes. Sorry.

* * *

Jealousy

* * *

Zane was on the beach sitting on a wheelchair with his brother, Syrus. They were talking about the Academy and their friends.

"It's good you're back, big bro" Syrus said.

"Yeah" Zane said as he was watching the waves.

"You know we had a tag dueling in the Academy" Syrus said.

"Were you part in the duel, Syrus?" Zane asked.

"No, I was watching. Alexis and Jaden were together and dueled Blair and Kenzan" Syrus answered.

"Ah" was all Zane said. For some reason, Zane got angry and clenched his fists. '_Why am I so angry? It's because Alexis and Jaden were together in tag duel and I wasn't with her?__Can it be that I have fallen in love with her?'_Zane thought.

"Big bro are you alright?" his brother asked him.

**"Yeah" **Zane answered with anger and jealousy dripping in his voice.

"Are you sure you're alright? Syrus asked. Before Zane could answer they heard Fonda calling him.

"Zane, it's a phone call from Chancellor Sheppard" Fonda said.

**"**_**Zane, my boy there's someone who wants to duel you. He's a psychic duelist. Leave this island now. You must not duel him**_**"** Zane heard him from the phone speaker.

"I can't leave this island and I never back down from a duel" he said.

**"**_**But it's dangerous for your heart. I can't let you**__**"**_Sheppard said.

"Don't worry Chancellor Sheppard. I won't let my big bro to duel" Syrus said and joined for the first time in the conversation.

**"I count on you, Syrus"** Sheppard said and he hung up. Then Fonda left.

"Big bro, I can't let you duel. Now let's go back to the hospital" Syrus said. They went back to the hospital to Zane's room. They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Zane said. The door opened to reveal Alexis and Jaden. Zane clenched his fists under the sheets, when he saw Jaden held the door for Alexis to enter.

"Hi, Zane" Alexis and Jaden said together.

"Hello" Zane said and tried to hide his emotions.

"How are you feeling?" Alexis asked.

"Fine, thank you" Zane answered. _'I'm not fine __**because**__Jaden is here.' _He thought._  
So you like Alexis and you're __**jealous**__because she came here with Jaden'_ his inner voice said.  
_I'm not __**jealous**__' _he said.  
_Sure, sure' _his inner taunted.  
_I **said** I'm not **jealous**'  
'Yeah, yeah'_

"Zane are you alright?" asked a very concerned Alexis.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I kinda spaced of" was his answer.

"O..kay" she said a little hesitantly. "Now we must go. Good night, Zane" she said and left with Jaden and Syrus.

"Good night" he said. As he went to close the window someone threw something and it landed on the table beside him. Zane picked it up and read: '_Meet me near the beach at midnight, Inotsume Makoto'_ Zane changed his clothes with his dark attire, took his dueling disk with his deck and left from the window. Then he met the mysterious duelist.

"I see you came. I'm glad you didn't ran away so I can defeat you" was his answer.

"First, I never back down a challenge and second we will see if you can defeat me" came Zane's reply.

"Then, let's get started" he answered.

"Duel" they said together.

_Meanwhile…_

Syrus went to see his brother and found out that he wasn't there. Then he ran to find him. On his way he met with Jaden and Alexis.

"What's the big hurry, Syrus?" Jaden asked.

"My big bro isn't in the hospital. We must find him" came his reply.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go find him" Alexis said.

"Okay" Syrus and Jaden said. They searched together until they reached the beach and found him dueling with a stranger.

"Big bro don't duel. It's very dangerous" Sy said.

"Sy, what are you doing here?" Zane asked.

"I'm here to stop you" was his reply.

"Sy you know that I never _aargh_ back down a challenge" Zane said as he clutched his chest, where his heart is.

"Zane, you're in no condition to duel" Alexis said.

"I agree with her" Jaden said.

"Did you finish you little talking? Because I have a duel I must win" Inotsume asked.

"Let's get over with this" Zane said while clutching his chest, but he fell on his knees.

"Zane!" Alexis shouted.

"Come on! It's your turn or do you admit defeat?" the Inotsume asked.

"Never" he replied while he was trying to get up with no success. Then, Syrus came by his side to help him.

"I'm going to take his place" Syrus said.

"Okay. I'm giving you **3** days to master the Cyber Dragon deck" with that said he left. Alexis and Jaden ran to his side.

"Zane, are you alright?" Alexis asked as she was helping him to sit.

"Y-yeah" was his reply.

"I'll go find Fonda" Jaden said and he went to find her in the hospital and he told her that Zane needed help and they left.

"We need to bring him to the hospital and I'll need your help Alexis" Fonda said.

"Okay" she replied. They brought him to the hospital, where Fonda and Alexis went to the Emergency Room. Syrus and Jaden were waiting in the sitting room. In the morning Alexis and Fonda came out from the E.R and they told them that Zane was fine and he was resting. Fonda thanked Alexis for her help and left them alone. They went in Zane's room and found him asleep.

"Why did Fonda ask you to help her with my brother?" Syrus asked.

"Erm… My mother was a doctor and I always wanted to be like her. So I asked her to teach me. I have many books about medical science in my house and I always read them, before I came in the Academy" was Alexis reply.

"Oh, alright! You did a great job to save my brother" Syrus said.

"Oh, I didn't do anything" Alexis said while blushing. Little did she knew that Zane wasn't sleeping and heard their conversation. Only Syrus knew, because he is his brother and he knew Zane better. He knew that his big bro liked Alexis, but pretended not to know.

"Well, I better get going. Let's go Jaden. We've got something to do" Alexis said and left the room with Jaden.

"You can open your eyes now, big bro" Syrus said. Then, Zane opened his eyes. He talked with Syrus and gave him his deck. Syrus left to practice with the new deck. Alexis saw him.

"What are you doing here, Syrus?" she asked.

"I'm practicing. I don't know if I can do it" he said as he looked down on the ground with sad eyes.

"Don't worry. You can do it. Have faith in yourself. Your brother believes in you. We are all counting on you" Alexis said. Then she walked up to him and kissed him on his forehead.

"Don't forget what I said. Now I must go to visit your brother. See ya!" she said.

"See ya" Syrus said. _'Now I know why big bro likes Alexis. She is so carefree and likes to help the others when they need help. I would be glad if she becomes my-sister-in law' _Syrus thought.  
With a new determination he began his practice again.

"Sorry, I'm late Zane" Alexis said.

"Never mind. But why are you late? Were you talking with **Jaden**?" he asked with jealousy dripping in his voice, but Alexis didn't notice.

"No, I was helping Syrus to find again his lost determination and confidence" she replied.

"Oh, okay" he said. _"That's why I love her. She's so carefree and always helps the others before herself. I wish I could tell her how I feel. But I'm afraid she will __**reject**__ me or maybe she will say that she likes __**Jaden**__'_ he thought.

"Zane are you okay?" she asked and snapped him out from his train of thoughts.

"Yeah. I just spaced out again and thanks for saving me" he replied.

"I-I-I didn't do anything" she stuttered while she was also blushing.

"Of course you did. You saved my life and I'm grateful for that" he said._ 'She's really cute when she's embarrassed" _he thought.

"Y-y-you're welcome. You really had worried me when you dueled Inotsume Makoto. You scared me a lot" she said. Then the unexpected happened. She hugged him and he blushed really hard. Thankfully Alexis didn't see his blush because she was hugging him.

"Don't you ever think to scare me like that. Never again. Do you understand?" she asked. He nodded in her hair as he returned the hug.

"I promise" was all he said.

"Okay! Now let's find Syrus. He's ready for his duel" she said as she helped him sit on his wheelchair. They arrived right on time to see the duel was starting. Syrus won and they went to congratulate him.

"I couldn't do it if you didn't advise me Alexis. Thank you so much!" Syrus said.

"You're welcome Syrus. I'm glad I could help. Now I must get going. Come on Jaden" she said and left with Jaden while she was holding his wrist. Zane clenched his fists again.  
"Alexis can I talk to you later at the lighthouse?" he asked before she left.

"Sure" she replied and left. The only one who was left was Syrus. They started to talk together.

"You did a great job, Sy. I'm proud of you" Zane said.

"Thanks, big bro. Here's your deck" Syrus gave him his deck.

"No, it's now yours. I'm going to make a new deck" he gave it back. Syrus thanked him again.

"You like Alexis, don't you big bro?" Syrus asked.

"I love her, but I can't tell her how I feel. Every time she's with **Jaden**" he said.

"You must tell her otherwise you will lose your chance, big bro. Confess to her tonight at the lighthouse. Okay? I would be glad to be my-sister-in law" he said.

"Thanks, Sy. I'm going to confess to her at the lighthouse.

* * *

At the lighthouse…

Zane was waiting near the lighthouse for Alexis. Suddenly he heard footsteps and he knew she arrived. He looked at her and she smiled.

"Hello, Zane" Alexis said.

"Hello" he replied.

"So, why did you want to me to come?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you a question. What do you think of **Jaden**?" he asked.

"Well, he's a very nice person. He's carefree, friendly, funny, he loves dueling and it's nice to be with him. I like his presence, his attitude and the way he duels. In other words I like everything about him. I like him a lot" Alexis was rumbling now. Zane couldn't take it anymore. He admitted he was jealous. **Very** jealous. _'What does he have that I don't?' _he asked himself. _'That's why she always hung out with him? Why can't she love me?' _he asked/thought again. Suddenly he pushed her against the lighthouse and held her wrists.

"Z-Z-Zane, w-w-what are y-y-you d-d-doing?" she stuttered.

"Why do you love **him** so much?" he asked with jealousy dripping from his voice and refused to say Jaden's name. Before Alexis could answer he kissed her.

"Why can't you love as much as you love **him**?" he asked again. He kissed her again before she could say anything.

"Answer me, please" he said.

"I-I-I don't love Jaden. He's only my friend. Besides I was helping him to ask Blair out. He's in love with her. That's why I was sometimes late. But now Jaden asked her already" she said.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Of course I do" she replied. He loosened her wrists from his grip and he kissed her more passionately this time and she responded. They separated because they needed air, but they were hugging each other.

"I love you, Alexis" he said.

"I love you too, Zane" Alexis said and smiled at him. He returned the smile as she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He smelled her hair and hugged her tightly.

That's the end! I hope you like it.  
Please review.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hospital…

* * *


End file.
